Cigarette Burns and Hand Gernades
by paceyjoeytruelove
Summary: Ok so this is a Leyton fic my first one. I am not very good at summaries here
1. shadows in the night

Disclaimer: I am in NO way associated with or do I own OTH that is all courtesy of Mark.

I only own the idea and my PC so if you want to sue me you won't get anything.

A/N: this is my first Lucas Peyton fan fic it is set 10 years in the future most of the story is the same Lucas is a writer in Tree Hill and is the basketball coach for the Ravens. Peyton is in Ny she has her own record label she is living with Brooke in NY. Haley, Nathan and Jamie still live in Tree Hill.

Current time May 2016

Alcohaulin' assPour another drink in my glassAlcohaulin' assAlcohaul...in' ass

Tree Hill Lucas Scott is in his apartment his hair is longer he's unshaven he is at his computer staring at the blank screen. "Damn it!" Lucas yells in frustration.

"why, why can't I come up with anything how hard can this be I already have one book published, so why is it so hard this time." Lucas runs his hands through his hair he looks at the picture of him and Peyton taken at the senior prom.

"Damn you Peyton Sawyer." He throws the picture on the floor and it shatters into pieces.

Lucas gets up and grabs a glass and fills his glass with whiskey he takes a swig from the bottle and goes to his window and looks out.

_Flashback to three years prior._

_Los Angeles Lucas is sitting in Peyton's apartment waiting for her to come home._

"_this is it Lucas Scott." He looks at the ring in the box and closes it as he hears the sound of keys jingling in the door. Lucas doesn't notice the box falling to the ground as he places it in his pocket_

_Peyton opens the door with a surprised look on her face as she sees Lucas standing in front of her._

"_this can't be?" Peyton questions to herself she hadn't seen Lucas in several months with her job and him being in Tree Hill it became hard to see each other they still talked all the time._

"_Lucas oh, my god." Peyton gives him the biggest hug she could._

"_it is so good to see you." Peyton says holding on to him tighter_

"_Uh, Peyton can't breathe." Lucas says struggling for a breath_

"_sorry." Peyton loosens her grip "God I've missed you Luke." Peyton says trying not to get lost in his stare._

"_I've missed you too Peyton." Lucas pulls her in a kiss_

"_good I've missed this." Peyton thinks to herself as they continue to kiss_

_Peyton breaks their kiss and places her bag on the counter and grabs a drink from the fridge. "you thirsty?" she asks as she begins to pour a drink. _

"_na, I'm good but isn't it a bit early for a drink?" Lucas questions looking at his watch_

"_it's never too early for a drink Luke come on __its__ LA the bars open at 6am here." Peyton says taking a drink from her glass._

"_you go drinking at 6am?" Lucas says shocked_

"_no Luke." Peyton says dryly_

"_do you have any plans tonight?" Lucas asks _

"_no, why?" Peyton asks as she kisses Lucas' neck_

"_would you care to join me for dinner? Lucas asks trying everything in his power not to rip her shirt off _

"_why wait for dinner how about we just go for dessert." she says unbuttoning his shirt_

"_Peyton come on seriously what do you say I go back to my room and get dressed and I take you out for a nice romantic dinner?" Lucas asks trying to keep his composure_

"_sounds great Lucas pick me up at 7?" she tells him_

"_I'll be here at 7 to pick you up." Lucas says kissing her on the cheek._

_Lucas leaves as she closes the door she notices the box on the floor and picks it up. "Luke" Peyton says as she opens the door but it's too late he has already left._

_Peyton close the door and stares at the box "this can't be what I think it is?" Peyton question trying not to open the box afraid that what she is thinking is true Lucas Scott wants to marry her. _

_Lucas is walking to his car when he reaches in his pocket for his keys and notices the ring is gone._

"_shit it must have fallen out when Peyton walked in." Lucas says realizing that he left the ring in Peyton's apartment. Lucas goes back to retrieve the ring. _

_Lucas walks up the stairs leading to her apartment and knocks on the door. _

_Peyton opens the door holding the box in her hand. "Lucas what is this?" She asks holding the box_

"_Peyton you know I love you." Lucas says as he takes the box from her hand and gets on one knee_

"_Luke-" Peyton begins _

"_You are the one that I want standing beside me when my dreams come true it's you it always has been you." Lucas tells her_

"_Lucas I-I can't do this not now we haven't seen eachother in months and you come in here asking me to marry you. I love you Luke and I do want to get married but not now. Come on my label is still not off the ground and you haven't even gotten your first book published yet." Peyton explains holding his hand_

"_How can you tell me that you love me and then not marry me?" Lucas asks pulling his hand away from hers_

"_Lucas I never said I DON'T want to marry you I DO --"_

"_I see just because I don't fit in to your plans you want to give up on us." Lucas says upset that Peyton turned him down_

"_I am NOT giving up on us at all I just want us to be sure this is what WE both want." Peyton tells him_

"_Peyton I want you to be my wife more than anything." Lucas tells her slowly garbing her hand_

"_Luke I want to be your wife SOMEDAY all I am asking is for time if YOU love me as much as you say you do then you would wait." Peyton tells him looking into his blue eyes._

"_Peyton I already feel like I've waited a lifetime to be with you I don't want to wait anymore." Lucas says placing his hand upon her cheek_

"_Luke I can't not right now." Peyton says as she pushes is hand away._

"_well I guess this is good bye Peyton." Lucas tells her as he walks out the door_

So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away Are you finding it hard it all on your own Having to face each night alone Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need And I miss you more each day

Back to current time Lucas shakes his thoughts from his head and takes another swig from his bottle.

"Damn you Peyton the one girl who could wreak me with one look." Lucas thinks to himself.

"_you were the one who left." _a voice says in the distance

Lucas turns around and sees a familiar silhouette. "it's you?" he says confused

"_yeah it's me I see you're still feeling sorry for yourself look at you Lucas Scott a former shell of himself." the voice tells him as it gets louder_

Lucas walks over to his desk and opens a drawer and picks up an envelope and opens it. There is check in it made out to Lucas Scott. _Here is the rent I owe you I hope this is enough Peyton._ He reads the note dated February 5th, 2008 and places it back in the drawer.

Maybe I'm the oneMaybe I'm the oneWho is…The schizophrenic psycho…

_Peyton: Okay, you know what? I wanna pay rent. I don't know how I'm gonna do it but I'll figure it out. Whatever this is! I don't feel right about it.__Lucas: It's called me being nice to you.__Peyton: Well, it needs to stop.__Lucas: Maybe you're right._

Lucas takes a swig out of the bottle and throws it at the wall "Damn it Peyton Sawyer." Lucas yells

"_Damn me Lucas you say? Damn you're self YOU'RE the one who walked away look at you." Peyton says from a distance_

"I_ walked away YOU turned me down AND called ME insecure what was I to do?" Lucas says yelling at the shadow._

"_WAIT for me that is what I wanted." Peyton says as she disappears_

"Peyton wait!" Lucas yells as he realizes that she is gone. "Damn it I have got to get out of here." Lucas says putting his jacket on and heading out to the river court.

So this is what I have Hope you liked it.

The first song is HellYeah's Alcohaulin Ass.

The second is BBMak's Ghost Of You And Me

And the last one is Psycho by Puddle Of Mud


	2. The Fuse Is Lit

Disclaimer: I own nothing and that is final.

At the rivercourt Lucas is shooting some hoops when he hears the voice again that has been haunting him.

_"__Nice__ shot." He hears in the distance_

_"__Who's__ there?" Lucas asks as he squints to see the figure approaching him_

_"__Who__ do you think?" the figure picks up the ball_

_"__Why__ the hell can't you just leave me __alone?__" Lucas yells_

_"__Because I__ still love you." The voice says to him _

_ "I love you too." Lucas says as he reaches for the figure but it is gone._

"Damn it Peyton just go away leave me alone!" Lucas yells as he throws the ball off in the distance.

"It's been three years since I last saw her and I can't get her out of my head what is wrong with me?" Lucas says to himself as he retrieves his ball it begins to rain.

"Ah hell." He says to himself

Off in the distance Peyton is sitting on a bench reading Lucas' book she hears a familiar voice and looks up its Lucas and he's coming towards her.

"Lucas?" Peyton whispers as if she is unsure if it's the rain playing tricks or if it's really him.

Lucas stops dead in his tracks as he gets closer to Peyton

"It's you." He says trying to figure out if this is his mind playing tricks or if she's really here he rubs his eyes as she gets closer to him.

The rain starts to pick up as they get closer neither of them not knowing what to say as they come face to face.

Lucas can't believe it she's really here even more beautiful than before her hair glistens from the light on the moon.

"Lucas." Peyton says as she gets closer

Lucas stops as if he is stuck to the ground he wants to pull her into his arms and never let go but he can't.

"hi." Is all that he can muster smooth one Luke the girl of your dreams more like nightmares is standing in front of you and all you can say is hi?

"Hi." Peyton says in almost a whisper their bodies are almost touching she can smell the scent of his cologne his hair is longer his white shirt rain soaked is clinging to his body showing every muscle god he looks good she thinks to herself.

"God I've missed you." Peyton says as she gives him a hug

God she feels so good the smell of her hair is like cherries I just want to kiss her and never stop, but I can't.

"Peyton I can't." Lucas says as he pushes her away

"What do you meant you can't?" Peyton gives him a quizzical look

Lucas thinks back to the last time they talked

_Lucas: Saw your light on. Which isn't that surprising? I mean I know how hard you work. Ya know you haven't been yourself lately, Peyton. I mean not the Peyton I remember.__Peyton: Well, I haven't been that Peyton for 3 years.__Lucas: What's going on?__Peyton: Mmkay, I went by my old house, there's a teenage girl living there now and she showed me my closet door. And you know what that said? Lucas and Peyton true love always. Always __Lucas! That's what we were suppose to have, until you showed up in LA three years ago and ambushed me!__Lucas: If by ambush, you mean propose to you?__Peyton: Ohh, yeah, out of the blue! A proposal that was driven by some insecurity that I have never been able to understand!__Lucas: Insecurity? Right. Let me tell ya how you get always Peyton. When a man asks you to marry him you say yes! You don't say no and call him insecure.__Peyton: I never said no! I said that I loved you and that I did want to marry you someday! And, oh god, Luke, I wanted to so bad! But you gave up on us...__Lucas: I gave up on us!?!?! __Peyton: YES!__Lucas: By proposing I gave up on us?!?__Peyton: No, by not waiting you gave up on us. And you know that's the truth!__Lucas: That's great Peyton! You wanna talk truth! Let's tell the truth!__Peyton: Okay.__Lucas: You gave up on me! That's why you didn't say yes! You didn't think I could do it! You didn't think I could get my novel published! Maybe you just didn't care... because it wasn't about you. Or what you wanted.__Peyton: Well if that's the truth. If I never cared the how come every time I see this STUPID BOOK I BUY IT! EVERY STUPID DAMN TIME LUKE! YOU SAID I WAS GREAT! YOU SAID I COULD BE GREAT! YOU SAID WE WERE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER! YOU SAID IT TO THE WORLD! YOU SAID IT TO ME AND I WISH YOU NEVER HAVE BECAUSE YOU DID NOT MEAN ANY OF IT! __Oh__ god._

"Lucas?" Peyton says gently taking his hand

"Huh?" Lucas says as he shakes his thoughts

"What's going on you were like a million miles away?" Peyton asks

"How do you do it Peyton?" Lucas asks knowing that this may not be the best time to bring this up but hell what's a guy to do.

"Do what?" Peyton asks knowing where this conversation is leading to

"Act like nothing ever happened?" Lucas says to her as he pulls a cigarette from his pocket and tries to light it but his lighter is soaked from the rain.

"When the hell did you take up smoking?" Peyton asks surprised by this change in Lucas

"What do you care YOU gave up on us." Lucas says after he finally gets his cigarette lit

"Sorry that I care god forbid you MIGHT actually die from those things you DO have a heart condition." Peyton takes the cigarette from his mouth and Lucas stops her

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He tells her pulling her closer

Peyton can smell the alcohol on his breath

"Have you been drinking Luke?"

"So people drink so what?" Lucas say in a smart ass way

Peyton pulls away from him

"Yeah but YOU are not some people."

"When you walked out of my life all those years ago you lost the right to care." Lucas tells her ask he takes another drag

"I'll have you know that I WASN'T the one who left YOU were LUCAS." Peyton says with tears beginning to well up

"Yeah, after YOU turned me down." Lucas snaps back

"You can't do this to me Luke I AM NOT going to let you break me." Peyton says biting back the bitter tears she has hid for so long

"Peyton YOU broke ME, my heart I was willing to give everything to you EVERYTHING Peyton and you threw it all away." Lucas says pulling a flask out of his shirt pocket and takes a drink from it. "Damn it Peyton I wish I had never met you." Lucas yells

"Lucas how can you say that?" Peyton says unable to hold the tears back hear those words was like having her heart ripped out she never thought he could be this cold to her.

"It's easy Peyton if I had never met you I wouldn't have this pain in my heart, I would be imagining you in everything that I do." Lucas says seeing the hurt in Peyton's eyes slowly takes her hand and places it against his chest.

"Lucas I am so sorry if I had known." Peyton trails off

"Peyton I love you." Lucas whispers in her ear

"Luke I-I have to go." Peyton says as she runs as fast as she can across the rivercourt.

"Peyton!" Lucas yells as he chases her

She can feel him gaining on her she wants to stop and tell him I love you back but she can't.

"Peyton, please!" Lucas falls to ground in defeat he knows he has lost her for good.

_"__Good__ one broody." The voice says as Lucas hears clapping_

_"GO AWAY!" Lucas yells to the voice _

_"I'm already gone." The voice tells him_


	3. so this is it

There ain't nobody who can show you how

To find the surface when you're undergroundThere ain't no blanket that can hide this cold

There ain't any memoryThat ever gets old

Later that night Peyton is at her hotel room replaying events that happened earlier in the night." I_ wish I had never met you." _Those words still fresh on her mind sting like alcohol on a wound.How could he say something like that and then tell me he loves me?Peyton thinks to herself while lying in her bed staring at the ceiling.I know I should have said something but I did the Peyton thing which is run away.I just didn't know what to do the guy that I am ass backwards in love with tells me after 7 years he still loves me and I run away. "Real smooth P. Sawyer real smooth." Peyton thinks to herself as she rolls over and tries to sleep but the sound of Lucas' voice still haunts her_"I wish I had never met you." _Ugg, this is useless." Peyton says in frustration as she gets up." I need to get out of here." She says as she grabs her iphone and walks out the door.Next day back at Lucas' apartment Lucas is sound asleep holding a bottle of Jack Daniels oblivious to the fact that someone is in his room."Lucas Scott get up!" the woman pulls the sheets off of him "Oh, God!" she quickly puts the sheets back on him when she notices that he is wearing no clothes."Leave me alone Peyton." Lucas says rolling over"Hum, sorry not Peyton." Brooke says wondering why he would think Peyton was here"Brooke what the hell is you doing here?" Lucas says rubbing the sleep out of his eyes"Good morning to you broody, oh I should shoot you for thinking I was Peyton." Brooke says pulling his shades up"So what's with the sleep over with Jack?" Brooke asks"Oh, you know Jack and I have become pretty good friends the last couple of weeks." Lucas says taking a swig from the bottle he cringes as the alcohol burns his throat"Ok, broody I think it may be too early for you to become intimate with Jack." Brooke takes the bottle from Lucas"Yeah, you're right so why are you here shouldn't you be in NY?" Lucas asks confused why she is in his room"About that I decided to open a store here in Tree Hill, I thought I had told you." Brooke tells him as she goes to his closet looking for something he can wear. "You know for a writer you have really bad fashion sense." Brooke says looking through his closet."I saw her last night." Lucas says sitting up in his bed"Who Mother Theresa?" Brooke says grabbing a shirt from his closet. "Here wear this." Brooke says throw the shirt at him"No, Peyton she was at the rivercourt." Lucas tells Brooke as he picks up the shirt. "This is the shirt that Peyton got me." He thinks to himself"Are you sure it wasn't your imagination?" Brooke asks surprised"Nope she was as real as you and me." Lucas says"Well, what did you say?" Brooke asks"I told her that I wish I had never met her, and then I told her I loved her and she ran away." Lucas explains as he starts to get up"YOU what?" Brooke shocked by what Lucas said to her. "A-are you stupid?" she hits him on the back of the head"Damn it Brooke that hurt." Lucas tells her rubbing his head"Good maybe it will knock some sense in to you." Brooke says to him "So what are you going to do now?" Brooke asks"I don't know thought about losing my pain in this bottle of Jack." Lucas stares at the bottle and picks it up and takes another swig."Ok, that is enough." Brooke grabs the bottle from him walks to the bathroom and dumps it out"Hey, that was A LOT of money" Lucas tells her"You'll get over it NOW get dress you're coming with me to Tric." Brooke tells him"NO…no way in HELL I am going to Tric." Lucas protests but his protest are unheard by Brooke"If you are going to wallow in self pity at least you are going to do it with your friends." Brooke tells him"Fine I'll go." Lucas tells he never could resist the charms of Brooke Davis"Good I'll be downstairs I expect that you have taken a shower and shaved by the time you get down here." Brooke tells him making an odd face at Lucas' scruffy face. Lucas goes to take a shower as Brooke heads downstairs.Lucas is in the shower letting the warm water embrace him._"Even Brooke thinks you're an idiot." Peyton tells him"Peyton you came back." Lucas says to her as he tries to touch her but he can't "I've always been here Luke." Peyton says in whisper as the image fades_Lucas shivers as he feels the cold of her touch over his body he quickly gets out of the shower and wipes the steam from his face. "Snap out of it Scott." Lucas tells his reflection in the mirror. "I've got to tell make her understand I am the guy for her." Lucas says as he walks out of the bathroom and picks up his iphone he scrolls down to find Peyton's phone number but quickly shuts it off and heads downstairs to where Brooke is at.Ok so this is what I have for chapter three hope you liked. Chapter 4 is almost up and running.Here's a sneak peak of chapter 4Lucas sees Peyton flirting with some guy at the bar he walks up to her "He's not good enough for you." He whispers in her ear and walks awayPeyton grabs him by the arm "what the hell does that mean Lucas?" "He's not me." Lucas tells her as he stares into her eyes tensions rising Ok so you'll have to wait for chapter four I know I'm so evil it's great


	4. for some it's everything

_**Lucas and Brooke walk into Tric Lucas looks around the room and heads towards the bar. When Brooke grabs his hand."Uh what are you doing?" Brooke asks"Going to get a drink this IS a bar and people do drink here." Lucas tells her as he walks over to the bar he suddenly stops in his tracks when he sees her sitting there talking to some random guy at the bar. Brooke notices that Lucas has stopped walking."You ok broody." Brooke asks "Yeah, I'm fine." As he slowly starts to walk towards the barBrooke sees the look in his eye she knows something is up and then she sees Peyton at the bar."Lucas please don't be stupid." She says as she quickly follows him to the bar she doesn't even notice the guy standing in front of her. "Oh, god I am so-"she trails off realizing who she just ran into."Brooke?" the guy says in surprise"Chase umm hi." Brooke says feeling this sudden urge to run and hide"What are you doing here?" Chase asks flashing his million dollar smile at her"Actually I could ask you the same." Brooke says smiling back at him at him"I just moved back here about a month ago." He explains nervously Brooke sees Lucas at the bar"Uh, can you excuse me for a sec?" Brooke tells him"Yeah sure." Chase tells her"I've got to do some damage control; it was nice to see you again." Brooke tells him as she heads over to the bar"Yeah you too." Chase says confused at Brooke's abrupt departureAt the bar Lucas walks up and asks the bartender for a drink"Can I get a jack and coke?" Lucas asks the bartender as he looks over and sees Peyton talking with some guy"That'll be four dollars please." The bartender tells himLucas hands him the money grabs his drink and walks over to Peyton he is standing behind her as he leans over her shoulder"He's not good enough for you." He whispers in her ear and walks away**____**Peyton grabs him by the arm "what the hell does that mean Lucas?" **__**"**__**He's not me." Lucas tells her as he stares into her eyes tensions risingPeyton stares back into his eyes unable to speak she wants to say something but she can't it is like she has lost all ability to speak she finally is able to say something"What the hell do you mean he's not you?" she asks her voice raised"Just that I am the ONLY one who will EVER be good enough for you." Lucas tells her as he moves closer they so close right now that Peyton can feel the warmth of his breath on her bare skin it sends chills down her body. "True Love Always Peyton ALWAYS." He emphasizes the words always as they ring throughout her mind. "I love you Peyton." Lucas says in almost a whisperAlways she thinks to herself how he can say always he's the one who left. Her heart begins to pound loudly as those three words fill her heart again I love you three words that could bring her world to a crashing halt. She tries to resist the urge to kiss but she can't anymore he's done it again he got into her heart. "I love you too" Peyton tells him as she pulls him into one of the most passionate kisses it is a kiss that fills her entire body how she has missed his lips against hers their tongues slowly play a game of chase and then it's over. Both are standing there flushed from the kiss. Lucas is the first one to speak"You want to go to my place?" Lucas asks not knowing where this will take them at this point he doesn't care all he knows is that he needs to feel her again.Peyton thinks about what he is asking she knows she shouldn't do this but she doesn't care for once in her entire life she is actually happy. "sure I'd like that." Peyton tells him as she grabs his hand and they walk out of Tric. Brooke sees them walk out together and smiles."it's about time." She says smiling as the couple leavesAlright there you go yet another chapter ok I have kind of hit a small bump in the road here. So if you have any ideas where to go from here please let me know I am open to anything right now. I am also trying to figure out how to write the whole Chase/Brooke thing. Thank you again for reading this.**_


	5. about last

About last night.

Next morning at Lucas' house Peyton and Lucas are lying in each other's arms. Lucas rolls over and sees Peyton sleeping. God she is so beautiful he thinks to himself he brushes a small strand of hair out her eyes careful not to wake her. Peyton begins to stir.

"Morning." Lucas says kissing the top of her head

Peyton smiles at Lucas

"Luke?" Peyton asks she knows this has got to be the worst timing but she has to know

"shh." Lucas says placing a finger against her lips

"Lucas we should really talk about what just happened." Peyton tells him as she reaches for one of his shirts and puts it on

"Uh, you have my shirt on." Lucas laughs 

"What? It was the closest thing I could find." Peyton tells him as she puts the shirt on

"I love you Peyton." He says pulling her into a kiss she quickly breaks the kiss. The need to run away begins to take over. 

"Luke I-I have to go." Peyton says quickly

Lucas grabs her arm 

"Peyton don't do this don't run away." Lucas tells her

"No Luke I mean I really have to go you know the bathroom." Peyton smiles

"Oh, I'm sorry I just don't want you to leave me again." Lucas says relieved 

"Luke I am not going anywhere I told you last night you are the one I want true love always Luke always." Peyton tells him as she walks to the bathroom

"_Looks like I am no longer needed here." Peyton's ghost says_

"_Well seeing as the real you is just a few feet away." Lucas tells her_

"_We'll see about that there are things you don't know." The ghost says as it disappears._

"Uhgg" Lucas says in frustration

In the bathroom Peyton is looking at herself in the mirror. "You have to tell him." She says as she leaves the bathroom.

"Hey you hungry?" Lucas asks

"Yeah actually I'm starved." Peyton replies putting the rest of her clothes on

Just then Peyton's phone rings she looks down and sees the call is from Jake. 

"Uh, can you excuse me for a minute Luke it's the office" Peyton says as she walks out the door.

Outside Peyton is on the Phone.

"Hello?" she says in a half whisper

"Peyton where are you?" Jake asks

"Sorry Jake I ran into an old friend and I lost track of time." Peyton explains

"It was Lucas wasn't it?" Jake asks in an accusing tone

"Jake, I'm not going to lie but yes, it was Lucas." She tells him

"Have you told him yet the real reason you are back in Tree Hill?" Jack asks as if he knows the answer to the question

"No, I haven't." Peyton tells him

"Peyton you have got to tell him he deserves to know." Jake pleads with her

"I know Jake but how? Am I just supposed to say hey it was nice seeing you Oh, and by the way we have a daughter?" Peyton says in a sarcastic tone

"Well something along those lines would be nice." Jake tells her

"Jake I don't know I mean what if he hates me?" Peyton says knowing she must do the right thing

"Look, Peyton don't do this to him he has already lost seven years don't let him miss anymore and anyways if he truly is the one he will understand, yes he will be pissed that you failed to tell him about the daughter he has but he will understand." Jake tells her

(Inside)

Lucas is pacing around the floor holding the ring box. Maybe it's too soon. He thinks as he looks at the box. I know we just got back together but I feel like if I don't do this now it will never happen. Peyton is the girl I want she has always been. I need to tell her how I feel. He walks out the door he hears her talking to someone. His expression changes when he hears Jake's name. "No, how could she?" he says to himself

"I hate it when you are right Jake I will tell him tonight." Peyton tells him

"You better, well hey I have to go but promise me you will tell him tonight." Jake tells her

"I will Jake I promise." Peyton hangs up the phone and turns to go back inside she sees Lucas standing there.

"How could you Peyton?" Lucas says as he goes inside and slams the door

"Lucas wait!" Peyton chases after him

Lucas grabs a glass and pours some whiskey in it.

"Peyton just leave." Lucas says yelling at her

"Lucas please just let me explain it's NOT what you think." She tries to explain

"Oh, so you weren't just talking to Jake?" He asks angry that she could do this to him

"Lucas I'm not going to lie to you I was talking to Jake but please just hear me out." Peyton pleads with him

"Peyton how could you do this to me I poured my heart and soul out to you and you do this?" Lucas tells her taking a sip from his glass

"Lucas please let me explain." Peyton pleads as she grabs his arm

"Don't touch me." Lucas snaps staring into her eyes

"Fine, but please you have to believe me there is nothing going on between Jake and I." Peyton pleads with Lucas she says seeing the hurt in his eyes

"I can't take the lies any more Peyton so just leave and DON'T come back." Lucas yells holding the door open

"Lucas, you don't mean that." Peyton says holding back her tears

"Leave Peyton!" Lucas yells at her

"Fine." Peyton tells him "just remember I love you." She whispers as she walks out the door

Lucas slams the door and throws the bottle of whiskey Peyton jumps as she hears the bottle break against the wall.

How could she do this to me AGAIN he thinks to himself. I poured my heart out to her and she rips it out and stops on it like it was nothing. Should I have let her explain? What could she possibly say that would make this hurt any less? 

Lucas walks to the window and he sees Peyton standing there in the cold rain. I knew she would always go back to him but I thought this time would be different.

I guess some things never change. Lucas thinks to himself as he lies on his bed

Split screen you see Lucas lying on his bed and Peyton walking into her hotel room. Peyton picks up a photo of her and Lucas and she throws it at the wall as she falls to the ground and starts to cry. We see Lucas get up and walk out of his door.

Carrie Underwood's "I Just can't Live a Lie" is heard in the background as the lights fade

Ok well there you have it. Ok so once again if you have any ideas of suggestions let me know they are always welcome. 

So here is a bit of a preview here for ya

Brooke and Chase meet again is the spark still there.

Peyton finally comes clean to Lucas about Anna

Ok I will chapter 6 up in a bit enjoy and thanks for reading

Here are the lyrics to"I just can't Live a Lie"

Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you  
And maybe turning my back would be that much easier  
Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange  
But I can't watch you walk away

Can I forget about the way it feels to touch you?  
And all about the good times that we've been through  
Could I wake up without you every day?  
Would I let you walk away?

No, I can't learn to live without  
And I can't give up on us now

(Chorus)  
Oh, I know I could say were through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside 

I fell cause I, I just can't live a lie

Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?  
And all the reasons that make loving you so easy  
The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe  
The way you know just what I mean

No, I can't learn to live without  
Ohh, so don't you give up on us now

Ohh, I know I could say were through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I fell cause I, I just can't live a lie

Ohh, and I don't wanna try

Ohhhh, I know I could say were through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I fell cause I, I just can't live a lie

I just can't live a lie

But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside

I fell cause I, I just can't live a lie


	6. the storm

[peyton's hotel room

Peyton collapsed on to her bed drained, broken and bruised by the words Lucas threw at her like pouring salt to wound. Now he was gone, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was for good. How did it get to this point? But then again how could it not. Despite her intentions and her inner struggle to keep them at bay: the tears, hot and heavy, relentlessly fell down her cheeks. Although she had succeeded in her struggle in that moment with Lucas, now alone, the facade she had put up imploded and the tears flowed and like loving Lucas she'd never thought they'd stop.Peyton rolls over and grabs her phone and highlights Lucas' name and hits send.

_"you've reached the vo__icemail of Lucas Scott leave a message."_"Damn it voicemail." Peyton puts the phone downI need to go find him and tell him the truth.Peyton picks up her bag and leaves.

[at the Rivercourt

The rivercourt had always been a source of clarity for Lucas Scott. For as long as he could remember, it had been there for him in any time of need, like an old, faithful friend. Setting foot on that court had always given him comfort; it had always been the place where he could go and make sense of the world, away from the dramatic confusion that was, more often than not, his life.The signatures on the patch of worn pavement had never failed to give him a sense of pristine hope since the day they had all spray painted them as their departing emblem. Seeing them would always remind him of the Lucas Scott from 10 years before. That Lucas had been so hopeful, so passionate, so sure...So in love...

He gazed down at their names, hers right next to his as they felt they would always be. Yet the signatures of their former selves had faded, and he laughed bitterly at the irony. Faded, you could call them that: none of them who had so surely marked their name on the pavement that night was the same 10 years later. Especially not him, and especially not Peyton Sawyer. Yes, they had faded away.She had came back to him after all those years she still loved him. The nights events feel like they were a life time ago he finally thought this was their chance to finally be the Peyton and Lucas they once were. How could she tell me she loves me then run to Jake. He knew he had to talk to her but after what he said to her there was no way she would speak to him.

Lucas hears a familiar voice in the distance.

"Lucas." Peyton says facing him

"Peyton." he says not sure what to say

"there is something I need to tell you." Peyton says in a somber tone

"Peyton I know you are with Jake I get it." Lucas tells her

"Lucas jake is just a friend you are the one I want." Peyton explains

"ok, then what is it then?" Lucas asks

"remeber when you came to LA and you asked me to marry you I turned you down." Peyton continues

"Peyton I don't want to rehash old memories right now." Lucas tells her

"Luke there is no easy way to tell you this I was pregnant." Peyton blurts out

"What?" Lucas says in shock

"pregnant." Peyton reiterates

"I heard that I don't get it why didn't you tell me?" Lucas asks angerd by what Peyton just said to him

"I was scared." Peyton tells him not looking at the ground

"what the hell you were pergnant and you never told me don't you think that is something I have a right to know." Lucas says yelling at Peyton

"I wanted to tell you Luke but I didn't want to complicate things." Peyton tells him with tears forming in her eyes

"oh and this makes it less complicated?" Lucas asks angry that she lied to him how could she keep something like this from him. 

"I was young and scared Lucas I am so sorry." Peyton pleads as she tries to reach for his hand

"sorry is all you can say. Peyton you can't say sorry and think it will make things better." Lucas pushes her hand away

"Luke please I never wanted to hurt you." Peyton says tears rolling down her cheek  
"I thought I knew you Peyton. I would've stayed Peyton. You don't know how much I wanted to be a family with you."

"Lucas we have a daughter." Peyton smiles

"a daughter?" Lucas' eyes light up but then become stone cold

"yes a daughter." peyton tells him

"I-I have to go." Lucas says trying to find away to process this."Luke please don't go." Peyton pleads

"I have to or else I am going to say something I will regret.

"I love you Lucas." Peyton whispers

"I hate you." Lucas says as he walks off 

the words sting like a hot dagger through her heart she knew he would be pissed but not like this.Peyton lets the tears fall as she walks back to her hotel room

ok

I know it's not the best but it will get better promise


	7. Chapter 7

Hello and welcome to another additon to Cigarette Burns and Hand Gernades Enjoy!

[Somewhere in Tree Hill

Lucas has been walking aimlessly around Tree Hill for what seemed like eternity but was only a few hours. Her words still fresh in his mind. 

_"You have a daughter." _

Those words hit him hard like a freight train colliding into a brick wall. How could she not tell him about this? He sat down on the grass and pondered this. What did he do to her to make her this cold. All he ever did was love her and show her that kindness still exsited, and now it's like she ripped his heart out and placed it in a blender. He always wanted a child with Peyton he would've stayed regardless, wait (pause) she's the one who turned him down. He never did understand why she turned him down was it because she already knew she was pregnant. He still couldn't understand why she never told him. They had so many conversations about staring a family she knew how much he wanted a family with her and now she goes and does this. A daughter he thought did she look like him? Did she look like Peyton? He ponders the thought of a female version of himself. I hope she looks like Peyton. He shakes his thoughts and continues his walk. He is in front of TRIC he can see her shadow in the window he stops and stares at the window all he knew was he needed to see her. 

[inside TRIC

Peyton plops down in her chair

"well Jake I told him." she tells him her eyes still puffy

"judging by the look on your face I take it did not go so well." Jake says tunning his guitar

"he said he hated me." Peyton said the words still ringing through her mind she never understood how he could be so heartless

"wow, I am so sorry Peyton I knew he'd be pissed." Jake says his heart drops into his stomach he felt a ping of guilt for pressuring her to tell Lucas but he had to know.

"Jake it's not your fault I should've told him sooner." Peyton lets out a sigh

"At least you told him that has got to count for something right?" Jake tries to console her

"I guess you're right (Peyton walks over and gives Jake a hug) Thanks Jake." Peyton tells him

"hey what are friends for?" Jake says

[Lucas is standing in the door way and he clears his throat 

Peyton looks up in shock she can't beleive her eyes Lucas Scott standing in her door way

"Lucas." Peyton says grasping for words 

"You know what I think I am going to go we can work on the record another day." Jake tells Peyton as he picks up his guitar and heads towards the door. 

"Lucas." Jake nod as he walks by

"Luke-" Peyton starts to say but he cuts her off

"look I didn't come her to fight I just want to know why you never told me about our daughter." 

Lucas says trying to find words he always had that problem when ever he was around her.

"Lucas I was scared I didn't know what to do. You had went back to Tree Hill and I just thought it was better if you didn't know I didn't want you to come back because you felt you had to." Peyton says staring into his eyes almost unable to hold herself up 

"Peyton you know me better than that I would've stayed no matter what." Lucas says unable to resist the urge to touch her cheek

"really then why did you leave?" Peyton closes her eyes and takes in the touch of his hand against her face

"Peyton I was stupid I should of never left can you forgive me?" He says placing his forehead against hers

"only if you can forgive me." she tells him "always Peyton." he says softly as he kisses her. the kiss is so soft and sweet

"Luke." Peyton says breaking the kiss "do you want to see her?" Peyton asks

"I'd love to." he says smilling Peyton walks over to her desk and pulls out a picture of a little girl with blonde curls and hands it to Lucas

"she's beautiful Peyton." He says letting a tear roll down

"her name is Anna." Peyton tells him

"I love that name." Lucas says smiling

"Lucas I love you." Peyton says softly

"I love you too and nothing will ever change that." Lucas says both now sitting on the couch next to each other

"Luke do you think we could ever be they way we used to be." She says placing her head on his shoulder

"better." He says kissing the top of her head as he looks at the picture of Anna and closes his eyes

Well there you have it hope you liked it. I know it's not my best. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about not updating sooner but here is the next installment of Cigarette Burns and Hand Gernades.

At Tree Hill Lucas, Nathan, and Skillz are all sitting in the coach's office talking about women and sharing a bottle of whiskey.

"why is it when you tell a woman you'll pick her up at 7 and you get there and she STILL is not ready. Really how long does it take for them too look good?" Skillz says handing the bottle to Nathan

"I don't know it's like this whole 10 hour ordeal it's not like they are going to war it's just a date. Haley even takes forever just going to the grocery store." Nathan takes a siwg out of the bottle and hands it to Lucas

"or they come back out of the blue and tell you about the kid you have." Lucas blurts out Nathan and Skillz's eyes get wide

"what?" Nathan and Skillz say at the same time

"ok you have a kid? since when?" Nathan asks passing the bottle to Lucas

"last night to be exact." Lucas says grabbing the bottle from Nathan's hands

"you sure it's yours man cause you really don't need any baby mama drama trust me it ain't no fun." Skillz tells him

"ok what the hell happened?' Nathan asks

"well I ran into Peyton the other night-" Lucas begins as Skillz cuts him off

"Peyton as in Peyton Sawyer?" Skillz asks in shock

"unless you know of any other Peyton's out there that would be the one." Lucas points out

"so what happened?" Nathan asks

"well everything was going great I actually thought that this time could be it for us, and then she drops this baby bomb on me and expects everything to be fine and dandy." Lucas explains

"Let me get this straight you and P. Sawyer have a daughter god I hope she looks like her and not you." Skillz says trying to bring some humor on the subject

"wow, I can't beleive she would do something like that?" Nathan says

"me neither but she did and I can understand her reasons you know I forgave her and told her that we can get through this I just don't know if I can trust her." Lucas expalins

"here are some words of advice if it can bleed for seven days and doesn't die you can't trust it." Skillz says

"Skillz you are not helping at all here." Nathan slaps him on the shoulder

"sorry man I'm just bitter when it comes to women." Skillz says

"Understood." Lucas says

"so what are you going to do now?" Nathan asks

"I still love her and that will never change. So I told her that we can work this out." Lucas explains

"good for you man you two deserve to be happy." Nathan says

"yeah you two have the kind of love movies are made out of." Skillz says trying to find something profound to say

"I'm thinking about asking her agian if to marry me." Lucas says taking the ring out of his drawer

"really?" Nathan says 

"let me see that?" Skillz takes the box from Lucas "damn that is one huge ass rock." Skillz says admiring the ring.

"so which one of us is going to be your best man?" Nathan asks

"ok you guys she has to say yes first." Lucas tells them 

"Come on you know she's going to say yes.' Nathan says

"with a rock like that how could she say no." Skillz chimes in 

"I know." Lucas says 

Skillz looks at his watch and then at the empty bottle

"ok we need to go celebrate." Skillz says

"celebrate what?" Lucas and Nathan ask

"I don't know what I do know is that we are out of alcohol." Skillz shakes the bottle

"good enough reason." Nathan and Lucas look at each other

The three of them get up to leave

At Clothes Over Bros Peyton walks in 

"P.Sawyer where the hell have you been I've been trying to call you for like an hour now." Brooke says frantically

"sorry I was with Lucas." Peyton starts to says as Brooke cuts her off

"ok never mind need not to hear any more." Brooke says

"So how did things go?" Brooke asks letting curiosity get the best of her

"at first good then horibly wrong and now awesome." Peyton says in on breath

"ok so I asume the horibly part was when you told him about Anna." Brooke says confused

"yeah, that did not go very well at all but after some yelling and crying things went amazingly well." peyton says exhausted

"I'm just gald you told him cause I was not sure how much longer I could keep this up." Brooke says

"I'm sorry that I got you involved Brooke." Peyton apologizes

"it's cool P.Sawyer I'm just gald things worked out, hey got an idea." Brooke says with a smile on her face

"ok I know that look what are you up to?" Peyton says skeptical 

"come on we are going to have a girls night out let's call Haley and the three of us go to TRIC we have NOT had one in like forever." Brooke says grabbing Peyton's hand and walking out the door 

"Brooke what about the store?" peyton asks

"oh, Millie can take care of it right Millie?" Brooke looks over at Millie

"Uh, sure as long as your mom don't come in here." Millie says confused

"trust me she is not going to come in today, come on P.Sawyer (pause) on second thought come with us Millie." Brooke asks

"really I mean what about the store?" Millie says

"ah come on." Brooke begs

"ok then." Millie says placing the closed sign on the door as the girls walk out the door.

ok I know this wasn't the best chapter but I PROMISE the next one is good 

comming up 

Lucas Skillz and Nathan go to TRIC for a guys night 

Brooke and Chase finally get the reunion they hoped for

Things get a little crazy for the girls 


	9. Chapter 9

Few hours later and some arm twisting from Brooke Haley has decided to join the girls in a night on the town well it was TRIC but in Tree Hill that was a night on the town. Haley, Peyton and Millie are sitting at the table when Brooke comes back with some Tequila shots in her hands. She places them on the table and smiles"Oh, no no I am not drinking that." Haley says "oh, come on tutor mom have some fun one shot is not going to hurt you." Brooke gives Haley the shot."fine." Haley reluctantly takes the shot as Brooke hands the other girls their shots"Ok, you do know that Jose and I have anger management problems right?" Peyton says"ok, what drink do you not have anger management problems with?" Brooke rolls her eyes and gives Peyton the shot "can't argue with you on that one." Peyton takes her shot "Millie what about you?" Brooke hands the drink to Millie"sure why not." Millie says taking the drink from BrookeShe'll start by kicking out of her shoesLose an earring in her drinkLeave her jacket in the bathroom stallDrop a contact down the sink"hey B.Davis uh where are your shoes?" Peyton asks looking down at her feet "Brooke looks around not sure must have walked off." Brooke says in a dumb founded tone"ok Brooke how many tequila shots have you had?" Haley asks taking her shot she makes an awful face as she feels the shot burn. "Ok that was nasty." "let's see I think 15 not sure could be more could be less." Brooke shrugs her shoulders and takes a seat next to Haley as she drinks this green concoction"what the hell is that it looks like puke?" Peyton asks cringing at the substance that is in Brooke's glass"swamp juice." Brooke says happily"how appropriate." Haley laughs at the drink"actually it's not bad." Millie says"who knew Millie had a wild side." Brooke says devilishly "oh crap" says to herself as she fishes for her ear ring in her drink"Brooke what might I ask what you are doing?" Peyton laughs at Brooke"got it." she puts the ear ring back on her ear as the other girls laugh at her "oh my God" Brooke perks up when she hears the song the DJ is playing. "come on girls let's dance." Brooke grabs Peyton's hand"oh, no way Brooke." Peyton protests "come on now have some fun." Brooke pleads Peyton gives up. Haley and Millie look at each other and follow Brooke and Peyton on to the dance floor.Them pantyhose aint gonna last too long,If the DJ puts Bon Jovi on.She might come home in a table cloth:Yeah, Tequila makes her clothes fall off.At the other end of the bar Skillz, Nathan, Lucas, and Mouth are throwing back a few beers when this guy walks up behind them."well, well if it ain't ass and his friends." Chris says trying to make a joke "ha, ha very funny it's Mouth." Mouth says not impressed by Chris' humor"right sorry about that just trying to make a joke." Chris puts his hands up"so what the hell are you doing here any way Keller?" Nathan asks obviously annoyed by Chris' presence "just passing through got a show up in Raleigh so I thought I'd see how my favorite 90210 gang is doing." Chris says"actually more like Saved By The Bell man." Skillz adds"ok, you must be Slater then?" Chris jokes"and you must be Screech then?" Nathan says taking a swig of his beer"na, I consider myself more the Zack Morris type." Chris says adjusting his collarNathan and Lucas almost choke on their beer when Chris says this.On the dance floor Brooke is fanning her self "I'm going to get a drink anyone else need one?" Brookes offers the girls shake their heads no "alright then." Brooke walks over the bar. Chris sees the woman at the bar."excuse me guys Chris Keller needs a groupie." Chris walks over to Brooke and grabs her ass "no that is a NICE ass." Chris says as Brooke turns around and socks him one. Nathan, Skillz,Mouth, and Lucas almost fall out of their chairs from laughing so hard."Chris Keller, should have know the only guy who would even use that pick up line." Brooke glares at him. Lucas looks out on the dance floor and sees Peyton out there dancing with Haley and Millie. "hey isn't that-" Lucas says as he gets up and walks towards the dance floor"don't do it man." Skillz says"do what?" Mouth says confused"just watch the fireworks begin." Nathan says"Goodbye" by Def Leppard begins to playLucas walks up behind Peyton "May I have this dance?" Lucas extends his hand outPeyton turns around and begins to say something." I would love to." they begin to dance as their bodies become so close that they are almost one."God I've missed this." Lucas whispers"Me too." as they move closer to each other the music surrounds them they no longer wonder what the other is thinking."marry me Peyton?" Lucas asks the words flowing from his mouth like they were meant to be"what?" Peyton pulls back "marry me?" Lucas says as he begins to get down on one kneeDA DA DUM I know I'm bad Will she say yes?and why is Chris really in town.? sorry for the cliff hanger running out of space here


	10. Chapter 10

_**ok this one is really short but I'm on a roll today and don't want to stop just yet.so here it goes" Peyton say something you're scaring me." Lucas is waiting for Peyton's responsePeyton looks up at Lucas and smiles" Lucas yes I will marry you." Peyton gives Lucas a big smile" you will?" Lucas asks surprised she said yes" yes I will."Lucas places the ring on her finger and picks Peyton up and twirls her around." she said yes guys." Lucas yells across the dance floor pointing to PeytonNathan, Haley, Mouth, Brooke, Millie, Skillz, and Chris all come running out on the dance floor to see what Lucas is talking about" so, does this mean what I think it means?" Haley gushes" has Peyton Sawyer finally stopped running?" Skillz asks" Lucas just asked me to marry him and I said yes." Peyton says excitedly" oh, I'm so happy for you P. Sawyer." Brooke gives Peyton a big hug" congrats man." Nathan pats Lucas on the back and turns to Peyton " you too Peyt come here." Nathan gives Peyton a bear hug"oh, I think I'm gonna hurl." Peyton says with a nauseated look on her face" oh, it's nothing a little more tequila can't fix." Chris says handing her a shot " ok everybody got their glasses I propose a toast, to Lucas and Peyton may the live happily ever after well, at least make it down the aisle this time." Chris jokes as he holds his class in his hand" very funny Chris." Peyton says in a sarcastic tone" to Lucas and Peyton." everyone cheersok so it's not much but I could not leave y'all hanging like that**_


	11. Chapter 11

At TRIC everyone is celebrating Lucas and Peyton's engagement. When Brooke sees a familiar face in the crowd, she begins to walk towards him when her heart sinks and he kisses another girl on the cheek. "I need some air." Brooke quickly leaves. "should someone go after her?" Chris asks"I should go check on her." Peyton says but then stops realizing the reason why Brooke left so abruptly. "never mind guys I think she needs some time alone." Peyton says glaring at the guy dancing with the woman.The guy looks up and sees Peyton glaring at her. He lets go of his date and goes outside"isn't that-" Lucas trails off realizing who the guy is"Chase yep and I think the shit has hit the fan." Peyton finishes Lucas' sentence(Cut to)Brooke is standing outside the entrance the rain is beging to fall gently. She takes a deep breath and mumbles some sort of explicit. "I deserve that." A voice says in the distance"no you deserve worse but I'm too drunk to really care right now." Brooke says coldly "then why are you out here?" the man asks"not sure." Brooke shrugs her shoulders and walks back inside the man grabs her by the arm"Brooke don't do this." the man pleads as the rain starts to pick up "please just hear me out." he says pulling her close to him their mouths are inches away from each other. Brooke can feel the warmth of his breath against her cold wet skin. She takes a deep breath and shivers as the mixture of the cold air and his breath collide"I don't think I can." Brooke says breathlessly"Brooke please." he says "fine who is she?" Brooke asks point blank"she as in the girl I was dancing with?" Chase asks staring into her eyes"yes her who is she?" Brooke asks as if she already knows the answer" her name is Marcie." Chase takes a deep breath knowing that this is going to start a war. "as in Marcie the reason you were in clean teens?" Brooke says as her voice breaks up "yes." Chase tells her. he knows he should've told her about Marcie sooner, but seeing her the other night brought back so many memories of a time when life was less complicated."so you're with her now?" Brooke asks afraid of what the answer will be but she had to know"not exactly ( Brooke looks at him puzzled) what I mean is that yes we did get back together but after a while we both realized that it wasn't the same." Chase explains"so you two are just friends?" Brooke asks"yes." Chase says as Brooke lets out a sigh of relief. "so why is she here now?" Brooke asks"she and her boyfriend had just broken up and she need someone to cheer her up." Chase tells her"Understandable." Brooke says "so?" Chase asks nervously looking into Brooke's eyes"so?" Brooke trails off. As their eyes meet as if for the first time. Both unable to breathe. The world feels like it is spinning out of control. Maybe it was all the swamp juice she drank or the mere presence of him so close she can smell his cologne. It's familiar sent she breathes in deeply. "I've missed you Brooke." He pulls her in closer. Her hair smells like a fresh field of lilacs in the spring. He gently brushes her hair. The smell of her skin takes him back to a time when things were perfect and untouched. "I've missed you too." Brooke says looking up into his eyes. Their lips are mere inches apart she resists the temptation at hand. How she has longed to feel like this again. The temptation is too much she surrenders to his touch and their lips meet softly. They break apart for just a second "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Brooke says breathlessly"shh." Chase places his finger on her lips and kisses them softly. It's a kiss that is so pure and tender. Something they both have been longing for. The kiss stops and they look at each other their lips swollen and red. The rain is coming down harder both are rain soaked. They don't care it's like nothing in the world matters anymore. Chase slowly pulls away taking off his jacket and gently placing it on her shoulders. She closes her eyes and inhales the scent of his cologne taking her back to that very moment when she knew she could not live without him. For the first time in her life everything finally made sense. She owed it all to him. "how about we go somewhere warmer." Chase offers"I'd like that." Brooke says raspy as she takes his hand and they walk to his car


End file.
